


Little Blue Bow

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Steter Porn [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Cage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Negotiated Kink, Panties, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: “That’s cause you were made for this,” Peter rumbles, biting Stiles nape just to hear the noises he makes. “You were made to be my pretty little whore. Were made for pretty panties and my big cock in your pussy, weren’t you, sweetheart?”Stiles starts shaking his head back and forth with a sob. His face is flaming now, his entire chest feels warm with humiliation. “No no no.”Peter coos at him.





	1. I’m Not

Stiles has been friends with Derek for a long time. So by the time they’re sixteen he had spent a lot of time at the Hale house.

Coming across Peter in just his boxers on the couch watching tv wasn’t exactly a shock. Derek’s parents are out of town for business, and they took little Cora with them. Laura is already at college, and Peter is a senior this year.

The weed is a slight surprise.

“Don’t you have other things to do?” Peter breathes out, and smoke plumes out with the words. “Like bug Derek?”

“He has basketball, but dad’s not home tonight so I’m waiting until Derek gets back.”

Peter hums and turns lazy eyes back to the screen. A few strands of hair hang down in front of his forehead, heavy with sweat from the heat.

“Hey, Peter?”

“If you’re about to ask what I think you are, no.”

“Aw, please?” Stiles whines. He’s only had a few experiences with pot, but so far he’s enjoyed them all.

Peter glances over at him considering. “What would you do for it? Jamie once put on his sister’s panties for a joint.”

Stiles cheeks flush. “You want me to... to put on panties for a joint?”

“I want to amuse myself. You want weed.” Peter shrugs and takes another lazy drag. “Laura’s room is upstairs.”

“Peter.” Stiles cheeks are on fire.

“Suit yourself. Some people have the balls, some don’t. More weed for me. And Jamie, I suppose.”

Peter goes back to watching the tv. After a quiet moment, Stiles speaks up again. “A whole joint?”

Peter grins like the Cheshire Cat. “A whole joint.”

“God, you’re a weirdo.” Stiles huffs, but turned to go upstairs.

Laura’s room is organized, and her underwear drawer easy to find. Unfortunately, there are no simple pairs. There are laces and strings in all different colors, all of them revealing.

Stiles feels his face heat up again, but if Jamie, one of the coolest guys Peter’s friends with, can do it, so can Stiles.

He goes for one of the “tamer” pairs in her collection. They’re a jewel blue that stands out against his pale skin like a bruise, but they don’t have the mesh material in the front that a lot of them have. They cover his cock, although the bow on the front is still rather embarrassing. The back is non-existent; only a string that goes between his butt cheeks and no other material.

It’s uncomfortable at first because he’s not used to having something rub there, but he wiggles around some and that will have to be good enough.

His only problem is that it’s so hot he’s slightly sweaty, and if a pair of Laura’s underwear magically turns up in the dirty laundry it might seem suspicious.

“Can I at least wear pants over them?” He calls down.

“No, just the little girl panties.” Asshole.

Stiles takes a deep breath in before awkwardly making for the stairs that will take him to his doom. He carries his clothes with him and puts them on the back of a chair so he can change as soon as possible.

He shifts uncomfortably in the entryway of the living room. “Now can I?”

“Yeah, but you have to stay like that. Since I’m wearing my underwear, too, and all.” Peter drawls gleefully and shifts so that his body is angled more toward Stiles.

Stiles flushed a deep red again, probably looking like an American flag combined with the panties, and goes to stand in front of the couch Peter’s sitting on.

“Here,” Peter says, and hands him his reward. It doesn’t take long for Stiles to light it and take a few drags. After just a couple he’s feeling floaty. He really should try building a tolerance some time.

“How’s that?” Peter asks, wiping his forehead from sweat again.

Stiles just nods, unable to express how good. Give him a minute.

Peter chuckles. “Why don’t you sit down?” He grabs Stiles hips before he can even react and pulls him down onto his lap.

Stiles can feel Peter’s bulge right there. Right between his not-at-all covered cheeks.

“Um, Peter,” Stiles starts to ask.

“It’s fine, take another hit if you want.”

Stiles isn’t going to pass up the opportunity. He did follow through with his end, after all, so why not? He sees Peter pick up the remote control but then he’s taking another and he doesn’t care.

When Stiles can focus again, it’s because Peter’s hips are hitching. His hips are hitching, his dick is gliding through the sweat in Stiles crack and maybe his own precome, and there is porn on the screen.

The smaller boy on screen is on his back with a dick at least twice the size of his own buried in him.

“Why is that...” Stiles trails off, waving his hand in the direction of the tv but it feels light like helium and doesn’t stay there long.

“Guys watch porn together all the time, Stiles.”

“I- okay.” Stiles feels unsure but tries to relax.

Peter’s hips start hitching upwards again and again, and Stiles can’t help but rock slightly into the motion.

“Sit up a little,” Peter says, patting Stiles’ ass. Stiles raises up without thinking and feels a pull, not realizing it’s the feeling of material leaving. As soon as Peter has his panties pulled down out of the way, his greased up cock is back between Stiles’ cheeks, shifting so it bumps his ass hole.

After a moment Stiles realized the reason he can feel it is because the string barrier is gone.

“Wait, Peter,” but Peter is already pulling Stiles down by the grip on his hips. Stiles can feel Peter’s damp cockhead pushing against his hole, huge and straining to get it. “No, no-“ and the head pops in. A yelp falls from Stiles’ mouth as Peter let’s out a heavy groan. Peter looks down at where Stiles’ rim is pink and stretching. He shifts and the boy on top of him shudders.

“Peter, you have to take it out. God, it’s big, I can’t.” Stiles pleads, heavy hands reaching to grab Peter’s hands on his hips. His pot-heavy arms knock Peter’s hands away from his body alright, but he can’t quite hold himself up, so when Peter lets go he has no place to go except down.

Stiles let’s out a high pitched whine as he slides further down Peter’s hard cock. It feels massive. He still hasn’t even seen it bare, but it has to be, God, he can’t even think of how big it must be. His mind is trying to drift away and also focus.

“Oh, God, Peter. Peter, you have to. I can feel it all the way inside me. Peter you have to take your dick out of my ass.”

“You feel so good, sweetheart. So amazing.” Peter slurs. “Just relax.”

The heat seems to increase, now Peter’s sweaty chest against Stiles’ sweaty back. Both of their foreheads slightly damp. It’s unlike anything Stiles thought he would be experiencing today. His dick was still soft from the stretch and because he wanted Peter out.

Peter grips Stiles’ hips again and drags him up off his dick, making Stiles pant slightly. After a few moments of nothing but the video still playing on tv and anticipation, Peter thrusts up.

“Oh, jesus! Don’t do that, it feels weird, Peter.” Peter only moans at the clenching of the younger teenager’s ass. He picks up the pace, thrust after thrust smacking against Stiles.

He wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulls him back into each slapping thrust. Stiles jerks and let’s out a hoarse shout when Peter hits something that feels intense, but not necessarily in a bad way.

His best friend’s uncle speeds up, thrusting even harder, and Stiles’ dick is filling up from the battering to his prostate. “Oh, God,” Stiles gasps out. “It feels like you’re- it feels like.”

“What’s it feel like, sweetheart?” Peter asks against his throat. “Does it feel good?”

“It feels like you’re jerking me off,” Stiles’ toes curl and he cries out as Peter pauses to grind up into his prostate. “B-but there isn’t anything touching my dick, ah!”

“That’s cause you were made for this,” Peter rumbles, biting Stiles nape just to hear the noises he makes. “You were made to be my pretty little whore. Were made for pretty panties and my big cock in your pussy, weren’t you, sweetheart?”

Stiles starts shaking his head back and forth with a sob. His face is flaming now, his entire chest feels warm with humiliation. “No no no.”

Peter coos at him. “It’s okay, baby. We both know you were, you don’t have to deny it. Don’t you feel how amazing it is to have just my cock in your hungry hole, baby girl? You don’t even need me to touch your clit.”

“I’m not. I’m not a g-girl,” Stiles sobs. He was still hard. “I don’t want this.”

Peter pulls Stiles flush to his pelvis and stops, pulling a stuttered groan from him. “You don’t? Weren’t you just telling me it feels good? And look at your little clit, it’s all hard. Looks so beautiful all swollen in those panties. You even picked out a pair with a bow, such a good girl.”

Peter grabs his- his. “Your clit, right? You want me to play with your clit?”

“Peter, Peter please,” Stiles cries as he thrashes, pinned on the senior’s dick. “Feel so hot, I need to come.”

“Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll let you.” Peter lightly grinds up to stimulate Stiles again.

“Ah! I- fuck me! Please, just fuck me,” Stiles pants, grappling for purchase on Peter’s thighs. He’s still facing the tv where the top is trying to put his hand in the twink’s hole, now.

“That’s not how good girls ask,” Peter tuts.

Stiles whines. “I can’t.”

Peter reached up and pinches the boy’s nipples. He plucks then and Stiles sounds like he chokes. “I’ll just have to play with your little tits until you can.”

Stiles started shifting and gasping at every rough squeeze, pinch, pull and pluck. Peter just smiled. “So sensitive.”

“I want you t-to fuck my,” Stiles takes a sobbing gasp. “My pussy.”

Peter fucks up once and the boy on his lap howls. “And?”

“A-and play with my, _ah_ , my little clit.”

“Perfect,” Peter soothes, thrusting again lightly. “My perfect baby girl, you did so good.”

As Peter develops a rhythm again Stiles’ mouth falls open. He can’t even make sounds, it feels so overwhelming. Peter grabs his clit again, stroking fast with a firm grip.

Stiles can’t take anymore, he’s been strung out too long, and he comes with a shout. His entire body tightened up and Peter groans, only getting in a few more thrusts before he comes.

When Peter comes down from his orgasm, he notices Stiles spacing on the couch. Now or never.

He grabs the younger boy and carries him upstairs to Peter’s room. He sets Stiles on the bed, still dazed and staring at the ceiling, and makes quick work of cleaning the come off of him with wet wipes.

Reaching toward his bedside table has his body growing hot again and his cock valiantly attempting to grow hard again.

It takes a few minutes to make it work but it helps that the boy is soft. When he’s done, there’s a bubblegum pink cock cage fitted on Stiles, and at the moment he’s none the wiser.

Little does he know, he’ll be wearing this always from now on.


	2. I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is used to waking up with morning wood, so he knows right away something is wrong. He doesn’t expect to find a- a chastity device on his dick.
> 
> “Peter, what?” Stiles can feel his heart rate climbing.

Stiles is used to waking up with morning wood, so he knows right away something is wrong. He doesn’t expect to find a- a chastity device on his dick.

“Peter, what?” Stiles can feel his heart rate climbing.

“Ah, that,” Peter smirked. “That’s just to make sure my baby doesn’t play with her clit, and it stays nice and cute.”

“I’m not a girl,” Stiles’ veins feel hot and he’s feeling a little more panicky; out of control.

“Maybe not now, but you are when I play with you. And I need you to be good so that I can make you feel good, right?”

Stiles doesn’t know why that makes his dick want to harden.

“Are you going to be good, Stiles?” Peter looks at him expectantly.

“I- uh, yes,” Stiles stammers, face burning up and not meeting Peter’s eyes.

Peter grabs Stiles by his chin and forces eye contact. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Peter?” Stiles responds, confused.

“You can say sir or daddy. I prefer daddy and it’s bound to get you more orgasms, but your call,” Peter shrugged, his pupils were blown as he watched Stiles make up his mind.

“Yes... daddy,” He didn’t mean to sound so breathy when he said that. It’s not like he finds anything about his dad sexually attractive.

“Good girl,” Peter smirks. “Derek’s gonna be home soon, I suggest you head home before you need to explain that to him. Unless you think you’re already comfortable enough to move around with it.”

Stiles blushes again and scrambles to get off the bed. His clothes had been moved to Peter’s room so he didn’t have to run downstairs.

“I ordered something on Amazon and sent it to your house. One day shipping. I want to see them every day. You’ll understand when you get them.” Peter raises an eyebrow in wait.

“Yes, daddy,” he replies, and he doesn’t think his face will ever go back to its normal color.

—

Stiles bursts into Peter’s room after letting himself into the Hale house. Peter is sitting at his desk and turns his full attention to Stiles when he comes in.

“You have to take it off, Peter,” Stiles blurts, and he looks anxious. “I did research and if small cages are on for extended periods of time it can cause shrinking. Like permanent shrinking. Like, difficult to even get hard shrinking-“

His rambling is cut off when Peter yanks Stiles against him with both hands on his ass. Stiles arms flail up to Peter’s shoulders to keep balance.

“Would that really be such a bad thing, baby girl?” Peter murmurs, one hand going around the front to push against Stiles caged cock. “Your little clit will be perfect all on its own, with no help from the cage. God, I want to fuck you while you’re on your back and I can play with your little tiny clit. So small that even when you’re aroused you just leak, all soft.”

Stiles whines, “Peter, I can’t.”

“Yes you can, sweetheart.” Peter coos into his ear. “You’ve been so good. You can keep it on. You’ll have orgasms like my little girl while it’s on, and eventually you won’t even need your cute little clit cage.”

“But,” Stiles swallows. “I have to pee sitting down. Otherwise it’s a mess.”

Peter groans and buries his face in Stiles’ shoulder. “I want to fuck you right now, baby. God.”

Stiles swallowed with a click.

“Are you wearing your present?”

“Yeah,” Stiles’ face lights up in embarrassment.

“That’s not how my baby answers a question.”

“Yes, daddy,” Stiles corrects himself and feels the flush spread.

“Strip for me,” Peter commands. Peter steps back to take off his own clothing.

The pair of panties Stiles is wearing at Peter’s request are the same dark blue as a sapphire. They bring out the paleness of his skin and highlight the orange tones all over his body, whether in his freckles or eyes.

“Oh, baby,” Peter croons. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Stiles shifts around self-consciously before Peter knocks him onto the bed backwards. He lands with a gasp but Peter is right there, situating himself between Stiles’ spread legs.

Stiles’ heartbeat goes wild again as Peter wraps a broad hand around the lube.

“I’m gonna stretch you out nice and slow, and then I’m going to fuck you nice and deep.” Peter liberally coats his fingers and rubs the lube around to warm it. “Your pretty little clit cage is going to stay on no matter how much you cry and beg to come, and I’m going to drain my baby girl.”

Stiles pants at the first touch against his hole. Peter rests his head against Stiles’ thigh to watch and groan deeply as his first finger sinks in.

There’s a touch of discomfort as Peter starts moving it around, and even more when he pushes in a second. After a while of Peter’s constant in and out movements and scissoring, Stiles feels light-headed from the amount of blood that can’t flood his dick and doesn’t know where to go.

“I- daddy.” Stiles shakes when Peter pulls out only to push in with three fingers. “Please.”

“What, baby?” Peter asks, curling his fingers. “What do you need?”

“I want to,” he swallows and takes a breath. The heat in his ass and his stomach overwhelming, but Peter just keeps going. “I want to come, I, please.”

“You can,” Peter smirks. “Just like all baby girls do.”

“No, no,” Stiles mewls when Peter finally strikes his prostate. He throws an arm over his eyes as soon as they start to water. “Daddy, _please_.”

“Sh, just let yourself feel everything, baby.”

Peter starts to swipe over his prostate firmly on every sweep in, never pulling his fingers out for too long before they’re pressing right there again.

As soon as tears actually start to fall down Stiles’ face and get smeared by his own arm, Peter’s fingers are leaving and he’s repositioning over Stiles. Stiles gasps and pushes back against Peter again, seeking out his fingers.

“I’m right here,” Peter soothes. Then Stiles feels the head of his cock is there and it’s moving forward into him. Somehow it feels even bigger now that he’s not high and his mouth drops open in one long keen as it just keeps pushing and forcing its way in. “Doing so good, such a good little pussy.”

Stiles lights up with embarrassment and is about to protest when Peter pushes a thumb into his mouth with his left hand, the right arm holding his weight over Stiles.

Stiles closes his mouth around the thumb and hums, curling his tongue around the digit. His breath stutters when Peter pulls back before shoving forward the rest of the way.

He could feel his- his clit twitch. With the pink clit cage on it couldn’t fill with blood the way it wanted to, and he could feel his neck and face grow warm the way his body couldn’t.

Peter grunts as he starts to thrust forcefully but slowly. He pulls his thumb from Stiles’ mouth and smears the saliva it collected over the boy’s bottom lip and down his chin, Stiles just watches his face with dark eyes.

The older teen groans again and drops his weight into both forearms, caging Stiles in.

Stiles arches his back as much as he can, and when Peter thrusts in again, cries out sharply in surprise at the feeling of pleasure from that angle.

He throws his head back against the mattress and almost as soon as he bares his throat, Peter’s mouth is attached.

“Ah!” Stiles writhes against the bed and wraps his arms around Peter’s neck and shoulders. He whines when Peter drags his teeth over tendons. “Again, more.”

The throaty chuckle Peter lets out can be felt against his throat. “Do you feel good?”

“Yeah,” Stiles pants. “‘S good.”

“I told you, didn’t I, baby?”

“Yeah,” Stiles practically shouts over a thrust of Peter’s hips. “Yes yes _yes_!”

When Peter lifts his head again, he almost has to close his eyes it’s so good.

Stiles’ eyelashes are still damp and his pupils are blown. A flush rests high on his cheeks and his mouth is a darker shade than normal, and it’s no wonder as he bites his lip to stop a scream. His arms stay wrapped around Peter, but he throws his head around each time the feelings hit a peak and he loses control. And he marks. The delicate, pale skin of his throat is already starting to exhibit discoloration from Peter’s mouth.

“Tell me,” Peter murmurs and puts his mouth back to work on Stiles’ neck.

“It’s warm, everything just keeps getting warmer. I need, God, please just fuck me.” Stiles gasps. “I, daddy, please. I need it.” He manages to stutter out.

“You take to this so well, don’t you. Knew you would.”

Stiles’ entire body clenches when he feels a sharp pinch to his left nipple, and that’s all Peter needs. He stays buried inside when he comes, and he has the brief thought of buying a plug to keep it all locked in Stiles’ ass.

When Stiles can no longer control his squirming on Peter’s cock, Peter pulls out gently before moving down Stiles body. Now it’s easy to push three fingers straight into his baby’s messy hole.

Stiles keens and arches again, pushing toward Peter.

Peter doesn’t let Stiles out of the cage like he wants, but he pushes and pushes on his prostate, until all the younger boy can do is make a choking noise in his throat as he starts to leak without a real orgasm. Peter keeps going until nothing else comes out and Stiles can barely catch his breath.

“At school, no one will be able to see your clit cage that only I hold the key to, but you can be damn sure they’ll know you’re mine.” Peter’s mouth latches onto Stiles’ delicate inner thigh skin.

Stiles shouts and tries to twist against the mattress but Peter holds him still.

“Yeah,” he hums as he covers Stiles’ dick with his palm. “This is staying right here, isn’t it? Keep you nice and tiny for me.”

Stiles mewls helplessly.


End file.
